Nature's Fury
Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: Quest giver: Sir Juncan NPCs involved: Quest reward: Boots of the Crusader Background Walkthrough The Boots of the Crusader are hidden in a small cave, close to the Altar of Kynareth, which is where you must start searching. Talk to the worshipers at the Shrine. You will be told that you must go pass a test. The only advice that the worshipers give is to "Respect and fear nature". Follow your map marker to a nearby clearing, where a gigantic bear known as the Forest Guardian will appear and attack you. If ever you fight back, then you must kill the bear, go back to the shrine, and redo the quest. Also, by killing the bear, you gain 1 point of infamy. However, if you take the first couple of hits without fighting back, the bear will yield and a covering to a cave will be revealed. Inside the cave, you will recover the Boots of the Crusader. Note that the spriggans in the cave are not hostile. After the quest, one of the patrons at the Shrine will meet you at the priory and ask that you indict her into the Knights. Her name is Avita. *'Known bug' : There is a known bug that can prevent you from talking about the boots with the NPC (Avita) who is supposed to tell you where the clearing is. In such case, if the quest is active, the female Kynareth worshiper (Avita) indicated by your map/compass marker will have no other dialogue option than the usual "rumors". The reason for this is that the Knights of the Nine mod has to be the last one to load at Oblivion startup, after all other .csm files. Uninstalling and reinstalling the mod will not work. All you can do is change the loading order, either manually, or via a third-party mod manager. However, it will not fix your saved game(s) if you have talked to Avita already. You need to reload a save file in the which you still haven't talked to her. The fact that the quest is active or not doesn't matter. Journal entries Upon speaking with the Knights: : I have been instructed to find the Shrine to Kynareth in Cyrodiil's Great Forest and speak with the Priests there about the Boots of the Crusader. After speaking with the Priest: : In order to be granted the Boots of the Crusader, I must travel to a sacred grove in the Great Forest and be tested by Kynareth. After arriving at the Grove of Trials: : I've reached the Grove of Trials. I shall have to wait and see what Kynareth has in store for me. After the Forest Guardian stops attacking: : A bear attacked me in the sacred grove, but I made no attempts to fight back. A cave has been revealed, and it would seem the Boots of the Crusader are waiting inside. After recovering the Boots: : I have acquired the Boots of the Crusader. Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests